SWITCHED!
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: Someone wakes up early one morning... and isn't who she was when she went to sleep.
1. My HAIR!

**CHRISTIE'S POV**

I woke up and felt exhausted, like I had just run a marathon. I tried to sit up, but I fell back unsuccessfully. I thought I knew why I was so tired: I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 5:45 A.M. I sighed and laid in the bed for an hour, waiting for someone to wake up. Nobody did, so I gathered all of my strength and stood. I figured coffee would help, so I walked into the kitchen and started up the machine. While I was waiting for the pot to fill, my knees began to shake slightly. I ignored it, and a moment later it got worse. I supported myself by leaning heavily on the counter. I figured it was an early-morning thing and I would be better if I sat down for a while. I filled my mug and drank where I was, in fear I might collapse trying to get to the table. I heard a rustling from the other room and soon Ray enetered the kitchen. He stopped and stared at me as if I had caught fire. "Help, I can;t stand." I muttered through clenched teeth. "Are...Are you okay?" He asked questioningly. I had this unbelievably strong urge to use sarcasm, but I decided against it. I sent him a glare of 'what do you think?' which I was surprisingly good at. "No, now help me!" I snapped irritably, and was shocked at my voice. It had... changed? I cleared my throat quietly but it was still the same. Ray come over and put my arm around his shoulder and helped me to a seat near the table. For some unfathomable I was actually taller than him. I sat down and he took a seat across from me. I tried to explain. "I don't know what happened, I just couldn't stand... What the hell is with my voice? Do I sound different? Why are you shorter than me? Why did I wake up so early-

OH. MY. GOD. WHAT IS THAT!" I stared, horrified, at a strand of grayish-blue hair that had fallen in front of my face. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and realized two things that almost killed me. One, the back half of my head was SHAVED. Two, the arm I had lifted was covered by a short black sleeve. I had a huge headache coming on so I leaned back in the chair and took a breath. There was something that was sort of gnawing at the back of my mind, I let myself explore it for a short moment and I found out I was saying whatever popped into my mind, IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE. This weird language involved alot of V's and was seemingoly unpronouncable and yet pronouncable. I knew everything I was talking about but it was obvious Ray didn't. Out of habit, I ran my hand thorugh my hair to try and relax myself. Then I felt the hair at the back half of my head and yanked it back. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw was most definetly not me. My heart started beating really fast and I was on the verge of freaking out. The next thing I knew my back was against the cold wall of the bathroom and I was having water splashed into my face. It was aggrivating, so I told whoever the hell was doing it to stop. I could see a really blurred image that I figured was Max, as the topmost part of the figure was blonde. I hear to people in an arguement, and caught snatches of it through my daze: "BUT I AM-" "LISTEN TO ME!" "I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT-" "CAPTAIN!" "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" "WOKE UP-" "LIKE THIS!" I finally snapped out of it and cleared my eyes. Max was arguing with... CHRISTIE! ME! WHAT! I put my hand on the back of my head so I wouldn't hit it on the wall again. "MY HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" I yelled. Everyone turned towards me and my eyes focused: Tyson, who was the one splashing me with water, Ray, standing near the tub, Max and Christie arguing. "Someone bring me a mirror!" I barked. Ray handed me a handmirror. I looked in my reflection and moaned. My eyes were crimson, my hair was two shades of blue, I had blue triangles tattooed on my face. "AHHH!" I said. "Okay. I'm dreaming. I am sooo dreaming. Tyson, slap me. If this is a dream it can't hurt cuz obviously I'm in a-" Tyson whacked me. It hurt alot. "-dream..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

hehe. i was inspried by one of my friends for this thing. so, if u hate it, BLAME HER! hah.


	2. Germany?

Thank you, fabulous reviewers! I am writing this on the go, so i can;t personal.ly thank you all in this chapter. please forigve me..PLEASE! PLEASE! AHHHHHHH! spazzes on floor

now that that is over, someone will do the disclaimer. Oh, who will it be? (looks over to where kenny is tied to a wheel with different names on it)

Kenny: I am chafing.

me: that was too much to know. Now, ready? Let's spin the WHEEL... OF... KENNY!

Tyson (in red dress and high stilettos) : Whooo!

Max: Oh, lord.

Ray: I feel pretty.

me: Don't we all, catboy.

(wheel stops on a bar dividing Tala and Kai's name)

me: DAMNIT! What the hell is wrong with this wheel?

Tyson: (giggles)

Max: (horrified expression on face)

me: time for the SUDDEN... DEATH...MAAAAAATCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!

(room turns into a foggy white place)

Tala: A what?

me: SUDDEN... DEATH... MAAAAAATCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!

Kai: I'm supposed to fight him?

Tala: (gets out launcher)

me: No, you idiot, SUDDEN... DEATH... MAAAAAATCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!

Tala: What do you mean?

me: (sighs) FIGHT TO THE DEATH! (tosses each boy a switchblade)

Tala: oh, these are shiny. who gave you these? I don't think crazy people are supposed to...ACKK...ACK... KKHHHAAAAHHHH...(dies)

Kai: (cleans switchblade)

me: and now, considering Tala lost, his dead corpse must do the disclaimer!

Max: but Kai won!

me: but it's a punishment. someone do the voice-over for Tala.

Tala's dead corpse (with Tyson behind him disguising his voice so he sounds like him): She doesn't own it. except for her OC. By the way, where is she?

Christie: (running away from Kai, who now has a weapon)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME FOR!"

"You told me to!"

"YOU DIE NOW!"

three days later...

...and nobody believed them.

Max and Ray thought they were making it up. When Tyson pointed out Kai, they figured money exchanged hands. When Kai (who is now in the form of Christie) said he wouldn't do this for a second life, Max almost believed him. This was the morning Max would.

Christie (now in Kai's form) slumped into a chair early in the morning. Kai walked in and began filling the coffee pot. She took one look at her former self's hair. It looked terrible. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are we supposed to do to turn back? It's been three days, and I really need a shower."

"I've been trying to figure that out. No luck yet."

"ARGH! What did I do to deserve this? Anyway, get your head in the sink."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Put your head in the sink."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"I don't"

"I do."

"When you two are done practicing your marriage vows, can one of you go and get some food from the store?" Max asked, walking lazily into the kitchen.

Kai-now-Christie gave him some very nice words to cherish.

"FORGET HIM! HEAD IN SINK, NOW!" Christie thundered, before grabbing Kai by his hair and practically dragging him to the kitchen sink. After a very violent struggle that almost involved a knife, Kai's now-brunette hair was under running water. After that, Christie went outside to supposedly 'practice'. After half an hour, Kai went to go find her. He found her on the other side of a hill, spinning around and going "Whee!" and flipping the scarf around. Kai sighed. At least no one saw her. Too late.

Christie was taking a rest to steady her dizziness. A couple yards away Kai was practicing near some trees. Christie sat up and looked around. She saw a red thing a little down the hill. It came into view and realized the red thing was someone's hair. This someone walked right up to her and said, "Hey Kai. Long time no see, eh?" Christie just looked up at him. Kai came hurrying over from the trees. "Hi Tala. I've heard about you before from the rest of the team. Of coure Kai knows you and will act totally normal." Christie looked over at Kai and raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I?" "You **_haven't been yourself lately._**" Kai said through gritted teeth and fierce glares. "I don't know what you're talking about." Christie said and got up. "So, Tala, what's been happening over in Germany?" Tala looked at her questioningly. "Um, it's Russia." "Oh, yes, of course. Do you want to see how high I can jump? It's amazing."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I really have nothing to say.

tala's dead corpse with Tyson's voice: REVIEW!


End file.
